


Death of a Shadow

by MoonRaven1412



Series: Leaping into the Dream [12]
Category: Original Work, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, I hope this sounds good, Narrator speaks about Chianti, Poetry, Technically part of my Leaping into the Dream-verse., and stuff, narrator and OFC are the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRaven1412/pseuds/MoonRaven1412
Summary: She killed me.But Shadows never die.





	Death of a Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> This could be read as a standalone but this was written inspired by my fic series in Leap into Relatively Unknown. So technically one needs some background from my fics to read this but not necessarily.
> 
> I came up with this in shower... And wrote through in Paris. Take that as you will.

She killed me.  
She killed me.

She aimed at my head.  
She wanted a revenge.

She wanted me dead.  
And took a look through a lens.

I was a Shadow.  
I followed her.

I was too smart.  
And I went too far.

So she pierced my brain  
And ended this to a start.

I felt no pain  
as I took my fall.

The bullet wasn’t silver,  
That isn’t me.

But I took it gladly  
to protect my family.

The chance of survival  
is very, very slim.

But know this:  
I won’t let you win.

Because I’m the Shadow  
And Shadows never die.

We predict, we hide  
and naturally we lie.

So watch your back.


End file.
